Dungeons
Jared finds out if the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon is any good. Synopsis Dungeons and Dragons got its own cartoon in 1993. This is before Jared's time, but Jared saw reruns ten years later. Now that Jared is watching it again, it sure is a thing. Six friends got stuck in the world of Dungeons and Dragons. They went on a D&D ride in a theme park. It's not even a magic book or something. The party members are introduced. The last one is an acrobat, rather than balancing the party out by being a cleric or a druid or a monk. Acrobat is the best class! Jared throws away his D&D books as he doesn't need them anymore. The kid's goal is to escape the world. Jared wants to live there, as he strokes his book. The thief has an invisibility cloak, but doesn't get many opportunities to use it, and doesn't steal things very often. All the magician does is pull crap out of his magic hat. He always screw it up, making him useless. The youngest member is a barbarian. All his club does is knock things over. He is 8, and is more ripped than Jared will ever be. The acrobat has a rod of changing size. The caviler sucks. He spends most of the time whining, complaining and being the butt of every joke, even from the other party members. He is also racist. The ranger is the only person who has played D&D before. He saves everyone frequently. His one weapons shoots laser beams. The rare time a sword appears, it doesn't cut, but shoots more laser beams. This show used to be considered the most violent show on TV, probably because of how much it butchers the source material! They also have a unicorn pet. The bad guy is voiced by Optimus Prime. It is hard to consider him intimidating due to his sound effects. Also appearing is Dungeon Master. His name IS Dungeon Master. He sets up the story, giving backstory, and he gives the party riddles. Jared can't tell him that he is the nicest DM, giving them everything they need, or the worst DM ever, after giving them a Tiamat in the first episode! Jared falls off his chair after seeing Tiamat. Tiamat gets trapped in a cave. Tiamat appears again, as if the DM wanted them to fight it, as he put a lot of effort into the encounter. The entire party used teamwork to trap Tiamat. The wizard tries to make a portal home, only to unleash dragons. Merlin turned out to be a polymorphed Venger. It was a pretty good plot twist. Jared can see himself doing that. They just showed Sheila's underwear! Do you think we wouldn't notice? Jared noticed. The viewer noticed. They let Tiamat loose to fight Venger. Again, a cool way for the party to solve their problems, and gives the character's a time to shine. The D&D cartoon is not very D&Dlike. There are some D&D monsters that appear, such as the beholder. A flower makes him deflate like a balloon. Jared wants more iconic characters. Lulf appears, and Jared remembers her looking different. It teeters on the edge of being a generic fantasy cartoon. There is just enough to remind that this is Dungeons and Dragons. It is relatable that the characters are losing. The character's have to face their own fears, causing character development. Eric sucks. Jared thinks he just saw a boob! Jared didn't realize that this was going to use so much material from the Book of Erotic Fantasy. Do not look that up. It isn't Jared's favorite cartoon, but it isn't bad either. It is better than a lot of video game cartoons and movies. Jared rates it a deflated beholder out of ten. It looks like Dungeons and Dragons, but you realize how little essence there is. The characters make it feel like being in a real session. It would be better if the party were any good, or if they had more then just the bow as a weapon. Dungeon Master's riddles are pretty neat. It has more good going for it then bad. A proper finale was never made even though a script was written. Jared doesn't know how this was considered so violent at the time. Everything seemed pretty tame. One of the character's face starts melting off! Category:D&December Category:ProReview Category:Videos